Digimon: New Adventure
by shinkuso77
Summary: it started few years after armageddomon's defeat and a new threat rises calling themselves the ultimate four what do they after and what is it their goal (story i had do with lack of idea please be patient and maybe once a week or daily according to schedule) R&R
1. chapter 1

**chapter 1: A New Threat Appears**

a few years has passed since the prior event of armageddomon all of the digidestined are now in high school save for some of the older digidestined who are going to college and cody who is at 6th grade.. things are going smoothly. no crisis and the digital world is save from danger for now...

The first second year for daisuke, hikari and takeru has come well for miyako and ken they were at the 3rd year as seniors more importantly ken transferred a year later after the event...

"so how was the holiday?" now it seems daisuke and hikari had rather close connection to one after another after last summer..

"you know the usual..." Daisuke smiled it seems he isn't wearing goggles anymore

"i was. hearing that you two well rather close..." Takeru was now behind them.

"takeru-kun..." Hikari said

"hey.." Daisuke smiled and it seems tgey aren't quarrelling much over tge past years that made a relief to the group at least the two didn't fight as often as they do in elementary school.

"well if you hurt hikari's feeling i'll kill you..." takeru said

"right right and you know ken got elected again right being students body president... or the man..." Daisuke smiled

"oh yeah... but his outfit thou..." Takeru said as it seems uncalled Ken and Miyako was behind him

"what is it about my outfit takeru-kun.." Ken smiled slyly as he was wearing his uniform...

"whaa-- ken!!" Takeru shouted

"hey have you guys heard cody's news yet?" Miyako asked

"no..." they all said except ken

" ah is that so... he hasn't been answering the D-Terminal or my message..." Miyako said

"more importantly let's all see our class!!" Daisuke shouted as he was in a lot of energy.

After a while when they saw their class it seems daisuke is separate with hikari and takeru and it seems he was in desperate situation

"my life is ruin..." Daisuke sighed

"don't worry... i won't do anything with takeru.." Hikari smiled

"Me too.." Takeru smiled

"you two promise me that..." Daisuke shouted with his might..

"promise..." Takeru and Hikari smiled

"well i got to go to class... huff why am i in this position..." Daisuke rant as he goes to his class...

"ehehe... he... you didn't bring gatomon?" takeru asked hikari

"nope i think gatomon said she had to go to the digital world..." She said

"Then the same with patamon... i think something isn't right..." Takeru said

"let's forget about that and go to class after all it's homeroom and i don't want to be late..." Hikari said as they went to their class.

Meanwhile in the digital world

"so patamon did you find a clue??" gatomon asked

"no just this..." Patamon said as it seems he only found a foot print of a digimon

"um... i haven't known this type of digimon..." Gatomon said

"so do i... more importantly we should have informed gennai right away..." Patamon said as it seems that they go to gennai's place and it seems that this digimon was tge one causing trouble in the area where once the dark spirals once were...

"hmm phase one complete..." the mysterious digimon said

"now go back to your station" a mysterious voice said to him

"right..." the mysterious digimon disappeared

After school tge digidestined is now already regrouping at the park since they didn't want to use public much and importantly since daisuke has a new laptop from his last birthday izzy has installed the new system the same with the computer at the lab to go to the digital world freely...

"okay so what is it now?" Kem asked

"um... gatomon and patamon spotted something unusual in the digital world" Takeru said

"so should we go now?" Daisuke asked

"i think we should wait for cody..." miyako said

"yes that is true... we'll wait for cody if he doesn't come in 15 minutes then we go without him.." Daisuke said as they waited for Cody but after 15 minutes it seems that cody isn't coming yet but as they wanted to leave cody comes in it seems that he was late because of kendo practice

"i thought you wouldn't come cody..." Miyako said

"i'm sorry i was so busy that i didn't see the d-terminal often" Cody said

"that's right dagyaa.." armadillomon said

"well then everyone let's go!!! digital gate open!!!" Daisuke shouted

"wait who is going to take care of your laptop?" Cody asked

"oh yeah..." daisuke said

"well i volunteer " cody sighed

" we're not going daggya?" armadillomon asked

"it's my fault i'm late and i must take full responsibility of it..." cody smiled

"ok then um... everyone let's go.." daisuke shouted as the others handed out their D3

"right..." Ken said as they now entering the digital world with changed outfit just like their first time going to digital world except a lot more appropriate for their size

in the digital world

"Takeru..." Patamon shouted as Takeru himself gives him a hug

"patamon... what's going on..." Takeru asked

"well... um..." Patamon said

"i can explain..." Gennai said as it seems he appeared without notice

"Gennai..." They all shouted

" A new crisis has come for the digital world it seems that this digimon is searching something in the black spiral area... mostly... the place where you fought important enemies.." Gennai said as he shows the locations of the footmark.

"but that's... then..." Daisuke said

"we know it would be dangerous if this digimon succeeded..." Ken said as he knew all the location of the dark spiral by heart and what they are capable off.

"Mega Howling!!!" The mysterious digimon appeared again on an area not far from them

"what was that sound?!" Miyako shouted as she brace her ears from that sound

"hmmm... let's check it out everyone..." Daisuke said as he and the others check the mysterious sound was and it's at the former digimon emperor base

"where is it?!!" The mysterious digimon shouted he looks cerberumon werewolf mode but his color armor is white and minus the big hand cannon in his hands.

"what is that digimon?" Takeru said

"it seems we have company..." The digimon sighed

"Right... Then... Destroy Them..." The mysterious voice said to him

"okay as you command... entering battle mode..." The digimon said as he ready for battle

"everyone be careful..." Daisuke said

Meanwhile back at the park

"cody... why don't we check on them dagyaa..." A rmadillomon asked

"i think we must but..." Cody said at the same time it seems Hikari has called his brother a while back so cody can go

"what are you two doing here?" It seems Taichi was already in front of them

"um... well that.." Cody said

"i know what you're doing cody..." Taichi smiled

"Um..." Cody sighed

"then go... everyone is waiting..." Taichi smiled

"But..." Cody said as he seems to be hesitating

"just go... i'll be looking out for the gate." Tai said reassuring him

"i understood..." Cody said

"Cody let's go dagya!" Armadillomon shouted

"Digital Gate Open!!!!" Cody shouted as both of them went into the gate

Back with Daisuke and the others

"Daisuke he is really strong..." Imperialdramon FM was having a hard time against the mysterious digimon

"Static Force" Silphymon attacks with her attacks but it seems to fail as it doesn't hurt him one bit

"well let me introduce myself"the wolf digimon said

"My name is Fenrirmon one of the ultimate four..." he said as he attacks imperialdramon FM back with his claws

"everyone!!!" Cody shouted

"cody..." takeru said

"takeru let's go!!" Cody shouted as he was with ankylamon

" ** _Ankylamon"_**

 ** _"Angemon"_**

 ** _"Jogress Evolution!!!"_**

 ** _"Shakkoumon!!!"_**

 ** _"Fenrir Booster!!!"_** Fenrirmon uses his blue flames from his mouth to attack them but shakkoumon hold of the attack and absorb them and reflect them back to fenrirmon

"not bad..." he looks closely at them

"so this is digidestined..." he thought

"fall back fenrir..." the voice said to him

"tch... i was this close... no not at all" he smiled slyly as it seems he found one piece of shard in the ground and left.

"what was that all about..." Daisuke sighed

"Right.." Ken said

"But it seems they are after something... something useful..." Cody said to them

"at least we're safe for now..." Hikari said as she was relieved

 _Meanwhile_ ,

"so did you succeed in geeting the item??" Appeared a cloak guy it seems to be his master and inside that cloak revealed a little signature just like the digimon emperor was except his was white as he gets the dark shards from the wolf digimon

"this should be enough..." the cloaked guy sighed

"but the digidestined is in my way..." Fenrirmon growled

"don't worry about them... it wont hinder our plan for now... " He smiled slyly

"right... oz-sama..." Fenrirmon bowed to him

Back at the park

"just who is he calling like that... " Ken said as the were looking at the situation just now

"cody do you have a clue??" miyako asked

"no... not a clue..." cody said without hesitation and looking at the sky

 ** _A/N: updating a story after a while and well i just hoped_** **_you all like it_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Fade Awakening

"so where is it this time.." Oz sighed as he now looking at fenrirmon

"i'll be monitoring the old myotismon base..." Fenrirmon said.

"don't fail me... it's the masters order..." Oz said

"i'll be careful oz-sama.." the wolf digimon said that and left.

After a few days back with the digidestined

"cody are you okay?" Miyako asked

"you've bee. asking me that for a while miyako as i said i'm fine..." Cody sighed

"cody... you've not been in spirits for the past days say that even talking... i can tell you're hiding something..." Takeru said

"not hiding something... but thinking..." Cody sighed

"thinking?" Takeru asked

"the reason why we fight.. i can't just fight something without reason..." Cody states

"it's not that but... what is he gonna do... i think it's something bad..." Ken said

"i agree with ken... we must not let our guard down..." Daisuke agreed on ken's statement

"well i do agree on one note but i think i agree with cody's more..." takeru said as he agrees with cody

"thank you... Takeru.." Cody smiled and then their D-3 sents up a distress signal meaning a digimon has attacked

"everyone let's go." Davis said

"you guys go on ahead i'll be there a little late..." Cody smiled

"okay we'll be waiting..." miyako said seriously as the others nodded and goes off to the digital world

"now let's go armadillomon the things we need to do..." Cody said in a flat tone as he left the area

"roger dagyaaa.." armadillomon smiled and do as cody said as they left

In the digital world

"this is..." Hikari said as it seems the debris of myotismon castle and it seems deserted

"myotismon hideout..." Gatomon said

"but why must it be here??Daisuke wondered

"that's what we must find out let's go everyone..." Ken said as they went on to the debris of the castle as they were there it was shown that cody was already fighting fenrirmon with ankylamon

"it's cody!!" Ken shouted

"megaton press!" Ankylamon attacks with his spikes

"taichi senior..." cody said

"let's go wargreymon.." Taichi shouted

 ** _"Gaia Force!!!"_** Wargreymon attacks with his signature attack

"hmmm it seems that you put more of a fight first generation.." Fenrirmon smiled slyly as he was only barely hurt

"Ken..." Daisuke said as he looked at Ken

"Right..." He nodded

 **"XVmon"**

 **"Stingmon** "

 **"Jogress Evolution"**

 **"Paildramon...** "

 **"Paildramon digivolve too Imperialdramon DM"**

 **"Mode change Fighter Mode!!!"**

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears and helps Wargreymon in the fight..

 ** _"Posistron Laser!!!!"_**

"Hikari let's go..." Miyako said

"Right..." Hikari said

 **"Gatomon"**

 **"Aquilamon"**

 **"Jogress Evolution!!"**

 **"Silphymon!!!"**

"Cody it's our turn..." Takeru said

"Right..." Cody said

 **" Ankylamon..."**

 **"Angemon..."**

 **"Joggress Evolution"**

 ** _"Error!!"_**

Ankylamon and Angemon separated from each other as their digivolution failed

"why didn't it work?" Cody asked

"let's try again..." Takeru said reassuring Cody

After they repeat the process it was clear hat the result was the same with an error message

"why error..." Takeru said

 ** _"Top Gun!!"_** Silphymon shouted as she attacks with her most powerful attackbut it seems that fenrirmon was actually taking a direct hit

"not bad the three of you..." Fenrirmon looks like he is smiling

"as a present..." looks like the second shard appear in front of them and it was reconnecting with the other dark shard that was from the emperors hideout

"Realize..." Oz appears as he was still wearing his cloak from a far and he was holding a digivice but it's structure is truly different that the D3 it has a smaller compact.

as the dark light illuminate the two shards it was uniting and forming another black knight more like a digimon form of rebootmon from digimon universe but it has black color and it's chest it has a c emblem meaning a chrono digimon.

"ah it feels nice to be back!!!!" He shouted with a roar

"Long time no see Fademon..." Fenrirmon said

"Ah that wretch gennai... and the 4 sovereigns.." Fademon is now angered with rage as bolt of black thunderbolts was attacking them

"He is strong..." Imperialdramon FM said as he halt the attack with Wargreymon while Silphymon, Angemon and Ankylamon just dodge the attack barely

"He... not bad to guard against my lightning the great Fademon... but they are weak especially the small one there.." Fademon pointed at Cody and Ankylamon.

"just do as you told.." Fenrirmon said

"Right... Right... Relocation Dive..." Fademon uses his drill hand tunnelling a portal

"We'll take care off you another time..." Fenrirmon said as they disappear through the portal and the portal disappear within seconds

 _Meanwhile,_

"so fenrirmon manage to ressurect him ho.. ho..." A black valkyrie digimon appeared beside Oz

"all you need to do is pull the trigger and break their bond then the plan will begin..." Oz said

"As you commanded master..." The Valkyrie Digimon left and at the same time Fademon and Fenrirmon appeared

"so you manage to get back fademon..." Oz said as it seems all according to plan and seems to be monitoring

"now... Fademon here is what you need to do..." He now instructed Fademon with another task.

Meanwhile back at cody's house it seems that time slowed a little as cody goes in

"why do we even fight..." Cody sighed and the time was back to normal as he went in

"mom i'm back and i wanted to see grandpa." He smiled

"cody you're back... i've made your favourite and as usual your grandpa is.." His mom smiled as the door closes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confusion

 _A_ _few days later.._

"um... since that fight... cody and takeru haven't been talking to one another..." Daisuke sighed

"Right..." Hikari sighed

"well what do we do about them?" Yolei asked

"how about they talk things through" Ken said

"well we could try that for a first shot but how do we get them to here..." Daisuke said

"leave that to us..." Miyako and Hikari said in union

"he..." Daisuke and Ken were dumb founded even though ken is the smart one but sometimes he can be as clueless as Davis after some time..

 _Meanwhile,_

"um what went wrong... we do it properly..." Cody said as he think it through and now walking seem to be unsure of himself as he saw a shadow of a digimon passing by

"are you sure you're thinking about that now..." The shadow cloak digimon said

"wha-- who are you??" Cody shouted and he was asking to the digimon

"i'm just a little voice that will guide you... if you wanted to be able to defeat your enemy that is..." The digimon said

"cody let's just leave this digimon... it means bad news..." Armadillomon reassure him

"then... what should i do.. um... let's hear what it has to say first and can i trust your words?" Cody said as he hears the digimon words out.

"of course i'm not hurting you after all.. well just do as i say and everything will be alright... with you and your friend.." the shadow cloak digimon said

"wait how did you--" Cody asked

"ehehe... i have my resources now just go... your journey awaits..." The shadow disappear

"what a weird digimon..." cody sighed as armadillomon hides from tge crowd and he goes to his class.

Meanwhile at Oz Hideout.

"hmm so she is going as i instructed..." Oz smiled as he saw the valkyrie digimon is doing as instructed

"hmm why do you so obsessed with this boy?" Fenrirmon asked

"because he has what i need... and he is the trigger..." Oz sighed

"doubt... regret and loneliness... he has the potential... now go and have fun fenrirmon..." He smiled slyly

"well what do you order fademon?" Fenrirmon asked

"oh you'll see soon enough... for now as i said have fun..." Oz said

"Right... i got it..." Fenrirmon left the hideout as he now can enjoy destroying the digidestined without interference this time

Back with the digidestined

"okay everyone ready?" Miyako and Hikari said as now ken was already going to takeru as he seems to be going out of class after doing his clean up

"hey takeru..." Ken shouted

"what's up ken..." Takeru said

"well um... there is something that cody wanted to say and to meet up with you at the basketball court.. later.." Ken said

"okay... got it..." Takeru said as he left it seems that he needs to clear out things with Cody

Meanwhile Daisuke was at his old elementary school

"where is cody?" Daisuke said as he now saw cody who is just out from school

"um... what are you doing here daisuke senior?" Cody asked

"well that..." Daisuke said

"right.. right... i'll talk with takeru senior... in the basket ball court right.." Cody smiled as he left

"wait how did he know that..." Daisuke sighed

"it's weird..." Vmon said as he was inside Daisuke's bag

Basketball Court

It looks like Takeru is throwing some balls to the ring and it went in.

"Cody you've come..." Takeru said

"Yes.." Cody said as he now face to face with Takeru and they begin their talk about their problem while ken,daisuke,hikari and miyako watch them

"it seems that things are going pretty well..." Miyako said

"well let's just hope they keep it that way" Hikari said but right before they could get to the main part their D3 beeps signalling a distress in the digital world

"Cody you're ready?" Takeru said seriously

"I'm so ready for it..." Cody answered

at the digital world in the village of beginnings

"now what to destroy..." Fenrirmon growled as he destroyed some of the digi eggs

"Where are them?.." Elemon panicked

 ** _"Posistron Laser!!!"_** ** _"Static Force!!"_** ** _"Megaton Press!!"_** ** _"Heaven's Knuckle!!!"_**

The four attacks hit directly at Fenrirmon but he used his two hands and deflect the attack

"what that is impossible..." Daisuke said

"then let's go cody..." Takeru said

 _"Ankylamon"_ _"Angemon"_ _"jogress evolution!!!"_ _"Shakkoumon!!!"_

"we did it..." Takeru said

"talking it through really solves things. maybe i should thank her" Cody smiled and thought

 ** _"Justice Beam!!!"_** Shakkoumon attacks Fenrirmon

 ** _"Bloody Moon..."_** Fenrirmon shouted as he attacks with his claws forming a moon shape deflecting the attacks

"hahaha it seems that your attacks isn't as aggresive!!" He is now in front of Shakkoumon and attacking only him but not the others.

 ** _"Posistron Laser!!"_** ** _"Static Force!!!"_**

Silphymon and Imperialdramon FM tried to halt the attack but it was useless

"i don't need the two of you here!!!!" Fenrirmon shouted

 ** _"Aggresive Beat!!!"_**

He moves swiftly and using his claws that forming a blue light that made a saber like form his hands

"you guys aren't needed!!!" He continued with anger as he defeated silphymon and Imperialdramon defeating them returning the 2 digimons into their rookie form

"you want to know what..." he sighed

"know what..." Shakkoumon said.

"one of you is a traitor..." Fenrirmon said

"what do you mean?!" Takrru shouted

 ** _"Valkyrie Arrow!!"_**

A valkyrie human type digimon appeared right before them attacking shakkoumon

"Fu fu fu~" The Valkyrie Digimon appeared right beside Fenrirmon

"what are you doing here Vernomon?!" Fenrirmon shouted with anger

"i'm just here to see the digidestined that's all and the fun has just begun" Vernomon whispered something to Fenrirmon

"Is that so... very well.. we'll be retreating..." Fenrirmon growled

" and... you..." Vernomon smiled seeing Cody

"i'll be looking forward to seeing you again..." Vernomon and Fenrirmon left

As shakkoumon diffuse their jogress Armadillomon was found unconsciously in the scene

"Armadillomon... wake up..." Cody shouted

"it seems that your partner mental state is exhaust i think..." Miyako said looking at armadillomon's cold sweat

"at any rate... we must think of a save place because our digimon is badly hurt..." Daisuke looked at their exhaust digimons while patamon is the only one not affected.

"Armadillomon..." Cody said as he clench his fist and left first carrying his partner

"cody..." Takeru said as he knows what he is feeling

On the way to his school now we look at cody who now talking to the cloak digimon

"you're advised works but... it cost me great you didn't say my partner will be like this!!!" He shouted

"well it isn't my fault if you hadn't done that then you will be in no condition and we won't be meeting here again right..." The cloak digimon said as it reveals himself to be Vernomon

"Hida Cody..." Vernomon said to Cody using his full name

"what-- but you're..." He said in disbelief as now he knew that the enemy is helping him and seems to be weirded out.

"you'll know soon enough where you should be siding with... Hida Cody... I can help you with your partner... or you want your partner to die then it's your choice i'll be waiting for your answer the next time we meet..." Vernomon leaves Cody be as he was desperate and rain pours the school at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Decision

"what should i do..." Cody said as he was now panicked this is the first time he had this situation

"Co...dy..." Armadillomon called his name

"Armadillomon.." Cody said

"Co..dy... I'm sorry..." Armadillomon said to him looking weak and pale

"no i'm the one that has got to say sorry... i'll do anything..." Cody said as Fademon appears and looking Cody at the sky

"Anything huh..." Fademon saw it in Cody a sincere feeling

"You're..." Armadillomon saw Fademon in the sky in a glimpse but Fademon disappears in an instant and brings in a painful memory of armadillomon

"Cody!" Armadillomon shouted as he try to keep his mind clear although his head feels hurt like hell

"you're okay armadillomon?" Cody asked amd looks concern

"i'm fine and Cody promise me don't ever leave my side dagyaa.." Armadillomon said

"okay i promise..." Cody said as he smiled at his partner and brought him home

A few weeks later there is no sign of the enemy and in this case also Cody has no contact at all after that incident

* * *

At Odaiba junior high

"So Cody hasn't said anything.." Daisuke said

"He didn't even look at my message..." Takeru said as they were now in lunch time

Meanwhile inside cody's house

"what should i do?" Cody said as he was on his room monitoring Armadillomon

"Co..dy... I... want... to... go... digital... world take... me... there..." He continues to say that for the past 3 days or more

"Whatever you want armadillomon.." Cody smiled as he sighed searching for a laptop but thankfully his classmate is near by his house and he can borrow them.

"Co...dy... Hurry..." Armadillomon said as cody opening the portal to the digital world through the laptop

* * *

At The Digital World(Desert Area)

"arrggghhhh." Armadillomon shouted with pain as his body got more aching then usual

"Armadillomon... i'll do anything... please just don't..." Cody said as he was now crying

"Anything is it?" Fademon appears right at the back of cody's

As Cody looked his back he was shocked Fademon was behind him

"You're!" He shouted

"Don't worry i won't lay a finger on you if you want to cooperate..." Fademon looked at Cody's as a whole and now looking at Armadillomon's Condition and is astonished by what he has found another interesting fact as he bowed at Cody.

"What are you doing?" Cody is weirded by Fademon reaction.

"Do you know why i did like this?" Fademon asked

"why? no more importantly what is happening to Armadillomon?" Cody asked

"As an enemy let's just say it will change your life Hida.. Cody..." Fademon sighed as it looked like Armadillomon's body was wrapped up by some kind of dark energy

 _"Now set Me Freee!"_ They hear a Voice and it was deep not like Armadillomon

 _"Set me Free Set me Free... Set me Free..."_ The voice was now calling more and more deeper as he said that in a loop that only cody can hear

"No i won't... I can't..." Cody said trying deny the voice with all his might

Meanwhile the digidestined were challenged again by Fenrirmon as he caused more disaster

"Haha is that all you've got digidestined!" Fenrirmon shouted as he dodge Silphymon and Imperialdramon FM attacks

"he is persistent..." Imperialdramon FM growls

 _ **"Dual** **Sonic!"**_

Silphymon attacks Fenrirmon from behind with her shockwave attacks

"tch..." Fenrirmon said as he was careless

 _ **"Giga** **Crushier!"**_

Imperialdramon FM attacks with his dragon chest cannon against Fenrirmon as he was shot down and receive a considerable damage

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon quickly make additional damage against Fenrirmon but is halt by a grey eye shape drone making a barrier

"It can't be-!" Fenrirmon is now looking scared and pale looking at the drone

"You are as useless as you can be Fenrir... but i still need you.." A humanoid armor digimon with grey colour simillar to Gaiamon(app) appears except his shoulders has red grey eye sign on it

"You did well..." The digimon appeared and seemed to sweet talk Fenrirmon

"Leader... I... just..." The wolf digimon has never bee. this scared and he is tge only digimon that he was afraid off.

"You can tell me later and it's a pity to see you be defeated like this" Charismon Z smiled but what fenrirmon see is a scary smile as he knew that Charismon when he was smiling like that means bad news.

"Now... let me test them..." He walks calmly at the digidestined digimons

"Takeru we need a more powerful form.." Angemon said

"Right..."

"Angemon digivolve too... Holy Angemon!"

 ** _"Heaven's Gate!"_**

Holy Angemon uses his most powerful attack and Charismon just walks to the gate.

 ** _"Glendz Disturbtion..."_** Charismon Z just uses some of the drone according to the gate physical state and in mere seconds Holy Angemon's attack is neutralized

"what?!" The angel digimon is in shock of what just happened.

"Now... Get out of my sight..." Appear 5 drones that simultaneously attacks holy angemon returning him to rookie form

"He is strong..." Takeru looked at what he saw

"You..." Imperialdramon FM and Silphymon attacks Charismon Z both instantly

"Will you be able to satisfy me... Glendzein!" Charismon Z paused time and attacked endlessly at Imperialdramon and Silphymon as he starts the time again back to his original position, Silphymon and Imperialdramon takes barrage of hit as they look that charismon didn't even move from the spot he is from.

"Gahhh!" Imperialdramon seems to be dealt serious damage but Silphymon takes the hit hard and de-digivolve back to both Gatomon and Hawkmon

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted

"Hawkmon!" Yolei shouted as they run to both their partner

"Hmm you're not bad..." Charismon said

"Just who are you?!" Imperialdramon FM asked with anger as he attacks Charismon Z again

"I'm Charismon Z Ultimate Four Leader... And I will Dominate this World!" He said seriously

"Dominate?" Imperialdramon asked

"Why not join me together we can make this world a better place .." Charismon Z said as he holds out Imperialdramon hands

"No i won't!" Imperialdramon declined as he shot his posistron laser

" _then Die... Glendz Sword.._." He uses his hands that made a saber like aura and slash Imperialdramon FM returning them both to chibimon and leafmon

"As my master wish then everyone who stands in his way will be destroyed... this is my warning... Stay out of my way or know the consequence..." Charismon Z said seriously

"we get back..." He sighed as he and Fenrirmon left the scene

* * *

Real World

"they are strong... it defeats our digimon like flies..." Daisuke sigh as he holds his partner

"we must tell the others about it..." Ken said

"Right..." Hikari said

"this will be a hard time and we haven't seen cody all day..." Yolei said

Meanwhile

it looked the ultimate four gathering at the center field as they bowed to their master who sits at the throne looking bored as Oz bowed to him also

"Now... Fenrirmon you disappoint me by acting on your own and almost losing i wanted to punish you but as you're a really important asset to me" Their master seems to seen this situation boredly his appearance is like a 5th or 6 th grader in size amd tall.

"I'm very sorry about that master..." Fenrirmon bowed to him

"Now all of your next mission... Destroy Gennai..." Oz said

"No... For now... we must go to the Dark Ocean... Retrieve the first L code..." The master brief the missio.n for tgem

"L code..." Vernomon said

"Azulungmon's power is still unbeatable for now... so we must get stronger... i'll give the coordinate later..." Their master said and his ego is high as the ultimate four left the meeting place the other ultimate 3 Fenrirmon,Fademon and Vernomon is now talking to themselves

"that bratt... why we must take orders from him..." Fenrirmon growled

"Because he is our leaders partner and he also know ahead of plan so.." Vernomon said

"Fademon you're not saying anything?" Fenrirmon asked.

"nope i'm not complaining... we just needed to destroy gennai like we originally plan only that... and he was the one that made us the traitor manipulate us..." Fademon sighed

"And also faked my death..." Oz appeared in front of them

"what i'm curious what is the L code..." Vernomon said curiously

"You will all know soon enough and i think Gennai will act to this matter." Oz smiled slyly as he left

* * *

At Azulungmon's lair

"Gennai it seems the ultimate four has been revived and they after the L code.." Azulungmon said

"Right... i'll inform the chosen children later... " Gennai said

"They will be coming to here we must be prepare..." Azulungmon said

"Right... A new evil is rising we must be prepare..." Gennai said as they prepare for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5:** **L** **Code**

"so you're saying we'll let them do all the work and we stay hidden?" Charismon asked

"More or less until all the L code are found i can't go head on to head with gennai just yet..." His master said that as he shows his new Digivice L-Vice It's necessary for them to go there... if the chosen children wanted to follow then go ahead..." His master sighed

"so... we play disguises this time?" Charismon asked

"Yeah that would be nice... but... ah.. let's do it..." His master smiled as they leave their throne while the others are off.

Meanwhile after a while the digidestined meets up at daisuke's house since his parents and jun are out for a week.

"did cody get the message?" Hikari asked.

"he said he'll be here and he is sorry because of last time..." Yolei said

"So gennai said to gather us here..." Takeru said as they sit down while Daisuke made some drink and his room is a lot bigger than before so it's a lot comfier than last time.

"And did you two get along fine?" Takeru asked to Hikari and Daisuke

"Well that..." They said in unison and blush red on their faces

"Don't mind that.." Ken smiled

As they were talking gennai appears in front of Daisuke's old computer as he didn't want to use the laptop at the house or rent it to his sister after last time he got grounded because jun accidentally set the house on fire because of that.

"Chosen Children..." Gennai said but then there is a knock on the door.

"Daisuke Senior... are you here?" Cody asked

"Wait a second..." Daisuke shouted as he opens the door

"Sorry i'm late..." As cody is with his partner in an in training for.

"no problem... and is upamon good?" Daisuke ask

" i'm great! more than great!' Upamon shouted as he jumps off

"Upamon... heel got it... contain yourself..." Cody smiled

"Right... Right..." Upamon said as he now jumps to Cody's head

"well gennai is there... he was about to say something.." Daisuke said as Cody goes in and greeted by the others

"Ah so the chosen Children are all here i'm here to inform that a new crisis is coming they are as you known as the ultimate four.." Gennai said to them

"Ultimate Four? Just who are they?" Takeru asked

"Ah where do i start off they are an entity beyond my imagination.. they aren't classified in the digimon category but what do i know is that... their names... Starting from the only digimon with a girl physic they calk her the Valkyrie named Vernomon... They call him the lone wolf of full moon... Fenrirmon.. The third he is a digimon of multi purpose but sith many talents especially disguises we call him Fademon the great thunder... And lastly their charismatic leader we call him Charismon Z... Their reason is to dominate the digital world and put a chaos to the human world..." Gennai said to them

"is that so..." Cody was amazed by the fact

"And... now they are searching for the L code..." Gennai said

"what is the L code?" Daisuke asked

"It started a long time ago... they call it the Liberation Code.. it's a code powerful enough to strengthen their digimon to their maximize potential and it's an evil code..." Gennai explained but it seems that Cody isn't saying anything and seems not interested

"Evil Code huh..." Cody sighed as he stands up from where he sits.

"Cody... dagyaaa.." Armadillomon asked on why he is like that

"Daisuke... where is the toilet?" Cody asked

"On the top right..." Daisuke said showing the way there

"um... why is it cody so picked up by this topic..." Takeru sighed

"Right... Well yeah it's weird but cody maybe was shocked or something" Hikari said reassuring them

* * *

At the bathroom cody was washing his face and he looks seriously

"Don't forget your mission" A voice in his head said

"Absolutely we must absolutely get the L code..." Cody said to himself at the mirror and then left the bathroom as a shadow behind cody seems to disappear

"There are exactly 4 L code in 4 different part of the digital world here is the map.." Gennai said to the chosen Children and sent the coordinates

"well then the first map will be... No... no way we are going there..." Ken said

"Right... i'm not going there..." Kari said

"You two come on..." Daisuke pleaded with his puppy eyes

"ummm... um... okay..." Ken sighed

"okay since it's for the group i'm in..." Hikari sighed

"Yosh then everyone let's go..." Daisuke shouted as it seems Cody looking at them with a serious look

"Is that so..." He said

"so that's it dagyaa..." Armadillomon said

"I think so armadillomon..." Cody said

* * *

Meanwhile at the dark ocean now both Fademon and Vernomon is on the job while Fenrirmon stay behind

"So fenrir isn't coming?" Fademon asked

"Nope... so let's get to work..." Vernomon sighed as they were greeted by divermon's attacks as she smiles and her face is always so relax

"Right.. Vernomon.. The two of us always do this after all" They both walk and seemingly fighting the divermon's


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dark Ocean Face off

* * *

"so are everyone ready?" Daisuke asked

"we're ready!" The others said in unison

"then digital gate open!" Daisuke shouted

"Hmm" Cody just smiled as they open the gate

* * *

 **Dark Ocean**

"This place still gives me the shivers" Hikari said staying close to Daisuke

"Senior... you should be a little more brave..." Cody sighed as he goes on ahead of them.

"Cody wait!" Takeru shouted as a divermon was attacking him but ankylamon comes from behind and crush the divermon until it becomes data

"As i said... be in my way again... i'll destroy you..." Cody sighed as he walks on with ankylamon

"did cody just... defeated a perfect..." Daisuke and Ken looked impressed

"why did all of you look like that?" Cody asked

"no nothing..." Daisuke said as they go further saw that both Vernomon and Fademon face off against Daemon

"Tell us where is the L code Demon..." Vernomon attacks Daemon who is dodging the attacks

"That is Daemon the one that we can't defeat the last time..." Daisuke said

"Right but he is having a hard time fighting them..." Takeru sighed as he saw both of their enemy clash

"You've gone soft Daemon!" Fademon shouted as he kicks Daemon and preparing for his attack

"what do you need that code for it's a forbidden code even the most mega can't deciphered the power of course i'm included." Daemon dodge Vernomon's arrows

"That is none of your concern our master wants it and we'll get them even by force..." Vernomon was charging her arrows

"Very well let's make a deal... if you two wins i tell you where the codes are but if i win... get off the dark ocean and never comeback... and... as a warning we don't want to wake up dragomon..." Daemon sighed

"he gets cranky if he is disturb..." He continued to talk

"As a bonus we can destroy the chosen children in the process what do you say..." Daemon smiled slyly as he saw the chosen children a.k.a daisuke and friends

"well that i could relate..." Fademon sighed

"Right... just like destroying 2 stones with one hit..." Vernomon said as they begun to fight again

"Why do we have to get in their bargain!" Yolei was now pissed off

"We just have to survive right..." Cody said seriously and calmly

"Valkyrie Arrow!" Vernomon shots her multiple arrows but was deflected by Daemon as the attack went to digidestined instead

"Everyone dodge..." Cody shouted as they dodge the arrows while divermon's that are on their way gets annihilated

"That was a close one..." Cody sighed

"Right dagyaa" Ankylamon said

"but that's still dangerous..." Vmon said

"I can't agree more.." Tailmon sighed

"at least we dodge them on time right takeru?" Patamon said

"but it seems that they are fighting each other this is our chance..." Daisuke said

"with 25% of us getting destroyed good luck leader..." Cody sighed

"even if we fight there is nothing we can do here..." Ken said

"We'll just be in the way and get killed..." Hikari said

"well i don't care... let's go V..." Daisuke said

"Right!" Vmon shouted

 **"Vmon digivolve too! X-Vmon!"**

He steps in as his champion form appears as he and daisuke dash to the action

"He... always do something like that . " Yolei seems to not surprise by daisuke's decision.

"I'm a little envy of him even if the odd were against him..." Cody said in a weak voice

"Did you say something cody?" Takeru asked

"No.. no... don't mind me..." Cody said as he lied to him as they try to stop the fight while now at the scene oz watch everything from the sideline

"Do you want to go there to that place.." Oz said to his partner

"no no need verno and fade should be enough to take care of him... and the chosen children is a bonus.. Also i'm too lazy to take care like this... i like one on one versus or something like that..." Fenrirmon sighed

"Right... you're right..." Oz smiled slyly

"Our master would surely think of it like that for the peace of digital world..." Fenrirmon said as he looked at them both

 ** _"Chaos Flare!"_**

Daemon begins his towering flame attack on Fademon

"Relocation Dive!" He pass through Daemon's attacks and appears punching Daemon from the back

"Not bad..." Daemon said as he begins to feel motivated

"it seems you two are considerable enemy..." He continued to talk

" Saying that by a demon lord of wrath that is unusual but as this maybe the great me will make you satisfied..." Fademon shouted

"is that so... then... let me show you my true form..." Daemon smiled slyly as he showed his demon beast form to them as his cover was opening into a demon like creature as his clothes turn into wing that originated as his cloth

"The real battle is about to begin..." Vernomon said as the chosen children interrupted them with their jogress digivolution partners

 _ **"Static** **Force!"**_

 _ **"Posistron** **Laser!"**_

 _ **"Justice** **Beam!"**_

The three attack hits perfectly at the three of them

"It seems you are back for more and this time i see to it you are extinct!" Daemon shouted with motivation breaking the attacks

"Double Dust!" He punch straight to Imperialdramon's attacks while Vernomon is now using her arrows negating silphymon's attacks while Fademon uses his thunder shield reflecting shakkoumon's attacks

"haha well i don't mind being like this..." Daemon laughed menacingly as he thought that this was gonna be fun

 _ **"Chaos** **Flare!"**_

Daemon attacks Imperialdramon FM with his towering flame attack but Imperialdramon FM dodge barely

"He is.." Imperialdramon FM was shooting his posistron laser again and it misses as the attack went through Fademon

"Tch i'm next...Thunder Reflector.."

He said as he uses his thunder shield again to deflect the attack

"Tch..." Shakkoumon absorb the attack as Cody looked calm at this position that weirded out Takeru a little

"Cody why did you look so calm?" Takeru asked

"at least one of us needs to be calm right... there is no rush in fighting like this.. Right?" Cody smiled to him

"Huff come.." Shakkoumon said as he was just standing there waiting for Fademon to attack

"You're! Great Lightning!"

Fademon attacks with his lightning fast attacks as shakkoumon was holding his ground against the powerful lightning dash attacks back and forth

 _ **Posistron** **Laser!"**_

Imperialdramon shoots at Daemon and thus time he is unable to dodge

"Curse you..." Daemon said to Imperialdramon even if his strength is great but at this form his defense is weaker than himself

 _ **"Top** **Gun!"**_

Silphympon attacks vernomon directly but she dodge it witb ease

"well... this is anti climatic but i need to finish this... Verno La Rucia.. " Her shots are vecoming more accurate but with it's attacjs the arrows are following Silphymon as she wad shut down by the last arrow thay Vernomon was firing at her.

"It was a lot of fun but... i need to finish my mission..." She said as she heads off to Daemon's place

"Verno La Gruce.." She shot a very hot and her arrow is 1.5x bigger than her usual and it was pact with hot arrows meaning red burning arrows at both imperialdramon and Daemon as hthey were still fighting at each other as the last attack shake the ground waking the giant legged octopus as the divermon's scram as they know the master of tge dark ocean is near

"Who brought this fight?;" the giant octopus digimon shouted as he weight his trident at them

"Dragomon my lord..." Daemon bowed to him

"That's the legendary king of dark ocean... Dragomon..." Shakkoumon said

"really... even Daemon is scared of him..." Ken said looking at the perfect level digimon

"and you two are..." Dragomon said

"My name is Fademon tge great lighting... and I'm Vernomon.. Code nane.. Prime Beauty..." The two introduced themself

"ah i see... it seems Charismon wants to take this back..." Dragomon said as he uses his trident as a black crystal appears on his trident creating that form

"Chosen Children you better leave... you aren't permitted in here and i'll get my revenge but not today..." Dragomon growled as he gives the crystal to Vernomon and left returning to the sea where he was once live

"it seems you pass my master's trial now go back to where you came before my master got excited that is for you chosen children also..." Daemon said

"you're different than we first meet..." Daisuke shouted

"Just call it your lucky day... Bye.." Daemon said as he flew away

"Mission complete returning to base..." Vernomon said

 _ **"Relocation** **Dive!"**_ Fademon shouted as he makes a portal and they left

"Everyone let's go back... i don't want any more trouble..." Cody sighed

"Right... it was a hell out of problem today..." Takeru sighed

"And i suggest we ask for the older generation too.." Kem suggested

"well not a bad idea..." Daisuke said as they left

A few hours later in tge ultimate hideout

"Master..." They saw their master sitting at the throne and Charismon was beside him and he was sleeping

"What is it?!" Charismon growled

"We have found you the first piece..." Fademon said as their master was awaken.

"ah i see... only 3 pieces left... " He sighed

if the older chosen children tries to stop me they had been wrong.." He smiled slyly

"master where is the next location?" Vernomon asked

"Hmm here... better dispatch immediately but this time The boys will be at it you'll have your free time..." Charismon explain

"but charismon.." Vernomon tries to argue.

"your beautifulness is what i don't want to see falter please take a break while you have the chance ." As he seduce Vernomon with his words

"R-Right..." She left as it only left fenrirmon and Fademon

"Fu~ it was hard but vernomon got the credit and not me!" Fademon grunted

"Calm down... you'll have your day..." Charismon said as they knew where to head next and it's the first place of the chosen children's champion evolution as it was located at the beach of the digital world

"Now dispatch..." Their master said as it was absorbing the L code through his L-Vice while the both ultimate four left

"Now charismon let's go back to playing the hero..." Their master said

"Right.." Charismon said as the light dim showing only a red light coming from the master's eyes

"Now let's have some fun..." He said as he puts some trap in the second location for the chosen children


End file.
